Party Games: A Guide by Tachimukai Yuuki
by soccer-smoothie
Summary: Tachimukai doesn't really like party games. But really, if Tsunami is playing, why not?
1. Spin the Bottle

Tachimukai wasn't sure how he had gotten roped into a game of "spin the bottle." It was definitely not something he had done before, or ever planned to do- especially with the team of Inazuma Japan. (plus the managers, he should add). He was too shy to do these kinds of things, there was absolutely no explanation as to why he would join in now.

Okay, so maybe there was a little bit of an explanation.

And maybe that explanation was sitting right across from him, grinning and laughing while Kidou and Gouenji swapped spit for longer than they actually needed to.

Haruna was giggling next to him. She had been the one who had convinced him to play. Of course, she hadn't mentioned that there would be a rule of "you have to use tongue," no, of course not. Just that they were playing spin the bottle and Tsunami would be there. She was the only one who knew about his affection for the surfer, having found out by an embarrassing series of events he'd rather not think about.

Kidou was wiping his mouth on his sleeve, face crimson as he spinned the empty diet coke again. Gouenji looked rather pleased with himself as he sat back down in his spot next to Someoka, who clapped him on the back with a loud laugh.

Lucky for Tachimukai, he hadn't been chosen yet. He was considering backing out at this point, making some excuse to go back to his room and go to sleep.

A whistle brought him out of the security of his thoughts and he looked up to see the bottle pointing to Tsunami for the third time that night. The older boy was laughing again as he leaned in to kiss Kidou.

Earlier it had been revealed that Tsunami was a wonderful kisser, having left his partners at a loss for words after he pulled away. Tachimukai felt his stomach churn, and he casually picked at the carpet as he attempted to ignore the scene in front of him. He felt Haruna squeeze his arm in sympathy, but it wasn't very comforting.

Maybe he was overreacting. Tsunami was 15 years old, kissing was in no way a big deal to him. It wasn't like Tachimukai was watching him start a relationship with any of them, or anything. It was just a kiss. Just a kiss.

That's what he had been repeating in his head when suddenly Haruna shook him. He noticed that Kidou was back in his spot, and everyone was staring at him now, huge grins on their faces.

"Won't this be your first kiss?" Fudou teased from across the room.

Wait. What?

Tachimukai looked down to see the bottle pointing straight at him. His entire body suddenly caught on fire as he realized his situation, and looked up to Tsunami.

"Your face is completely red!" Aki giggled from nearby as Tsunami beckoned him into the middle of the circle, and Haruna pushed him from behind. He didn't squeak in any way, he would later claim, as he stumbled less than gracefully into Tsunami, who was laughing again as he leaned in, giving Tachimukai no time to talk his way out of it. Not that he would have.

Tachimukai thought he might have been imagining the red tint to Tsunami's dark cheeks as he pressed his lips against Tachimukai's.

He thought he might have been imagining the slight shake in his usually very steady hands when Tachimukai kissed back shyly, determined to at least see this game through.

Tachimukai could feel the blush torching his face when a tongue brushed against his bottom lip slowly, one hand sliding down to his hip to pull him closer. And of course, he opened his mouth, because that was part of the rules. Not because he had already forgotten there were people around them.

He vaguely noticed that he had laid his arms over Tsunami's shoulders while Tsunami's tongue dipped into his mouth and brushed his own, coaxing it out as their lips pressed slightly harder together. His bottom lip slipped into Tsunami's mouth, and the older boy bit it and pulled it before diving back in and sealing them back together. Tachimukai was quickly coming to realize why the others were left speechless as Tsunami got more into the kiss, their lips slipping neatly together while Tsunami's tongue brushed and poked every place that felt just right. Dark fingers were tapping right below the fabric of Tachimukai's shirt on his hip for a moment, as if they were hesitating, before his hand slipped down to cup his butt.

Tachimukai's hands found their way into Tsunami's mess of hair as he got a little more daring, nipping at the tongue that danced along his teeth. That seemed to get a reaction, because suddenly he was being pulled into Tsunami's lap and the kisses were getting rougher and less concentrated and Tachimukai could feel some kind of noise about to bubble up in his throat when suddenly he was yanked backwards.

"Get a room!" he heard Fudou say as he came back to reality and looked around. Most everyone was pink in the face, or looking away. Kidou was even covering his sister's eyes.

Tachimukai immediately stood, apologizing, and ran out of the room. Down the hallway, a right turn, the second door on the left, and he was back to his own temporary dorm, red in the face and completely horrified. Every part of his brain told him that he couldn't face any of them anymore, _especially_ Tsunami, who was probably more than slightly disgusted by everything that just transpired.

A knock on the door and a soft call of his name told him otherwise, though, and he reluctantly opened it to see the object of his affections standing flushed in front of him.

"T-Tsunami-san?" He stuttered, eyes wide and hands shaking. "What are-"

But he didn't have time to finish his thought, because Tsunami was grabbing his face and kissing him, softly this time, and by the time he had pulled away just enough to lean their foreheads together Tachimukai had completely forgotten what he was saying.

"Look, man, I know this is weird and you're probably freaked out right now, but I'm sorry about that, I just kind of lost it because it was you and..."

"Tsunami-san."

"Uh, I guess what I'm trying to say is I shouldn't have been so forward about it, I just really really like you and I get that I'm older and everything-"

"_Tsunami-san_." Tachimukai was pushing him away now, trying to get him to listen,

"And maybe I'm just assuming things but I thought that you reacted really well and maybe you would go out with me or something-"

"Yes."

"Oh man Sorry I guess I- wait...what?" Well, now the flustered surfer was listening, face still red as he scratched the back of his head. He was obviously completely out of his element, and unsure of what to do.

So Tachimukai did the one thing he figured would get through to him, as embarrassing as it was. He leaned up, rocking on his toes and kissing the tip of Tsunami's chin- which was as far as he could reach on his own. It must've worked, because Tsunami leaned down and met his lips for the third time in around ten minutes.

"I said yes." Tachimukai breathed out when they pulled away again, and he could see that Tsunami's face was no longer so red, and his nervous smile was a full-on signature grin. They looked at each other for a moment, before Tsunami moved his hands to Tachimukai's back and pulled him closer, kissing his forehead.

"Dude, you have no idea how happy you just made me. I feel like I'm surfing!" He chuckled.

"I think the phrase is 'I feel like I'm flying,' Tsunami-san..." Tachimukai giggled. The taller made a sour face.

"But I hate flying!" He exclaimed, "So it must be surfing!"


	2. Seven Minutes in Heaven

Seven minutes in Heaven; a game where you randomly draw two people from a hat and they spend seven minutes in a closet making out to their heart's delight.

Not the kind of game Tachimukai had ever seen himself participating in. But with his very persuasive boyfriend of two months smiling and saying "_please_" with that ridiculously silly expression, its not as if he could just say no.

Okay, so he could've. Might as well just hang a sign above his head that said "Warning: Huge Pushover," because that was the hard truth.

So far Tachimukai had been stuck in the closet with Fudou (awkward), and Haruna (Kidou's glare had said enough). Not much had happened, they mostly just talked and laughed while in there. Fudou _did_ try to convince everyone they made out, but no one believed him. The game wasn't so bad, seeing as this time no one could check to make sure they were doing what they were supposed to.

Now, it wasn't _all_ like that. For example, at one point the door had opened to Sakuma and Fudou tumbling out with their hands up each other's shirts. That had been interesting, and Tachimukai couldn't say he didn't find it at least a little entertaining.

Really, though, he knew the whole reason Tsunami was getting him to play this was for the chance to get just a few minutes alone. Ever since they had gotten together that night, everyone had stuck around them and teased them every time they tried to sneak a few kisses. They could barely even hold hands without someone pointing it out.

And so, when finally he and Tsunami were called out, he tried to ignore the catcalls that blew through the air at them. As frustrating as it was for him, they just slid right over Tsunami, who laughed and threw a peace sign at them all as they stepped into the closet.

The door closed, and they were finally alone, albeit in the dark.

"Tachi?" Tsunami whispered, and it was obvious from the sound of his voice that he was grinning. A pair of arms wrapped around Tachimukai's waist, and he felt heat creep up his neck and to his ears.

"Yes?" He answered, probably a little too loud in comparison. Tsunami leaned down and kissed his cheek, chuckling.

"You're blushing."

"How can you see that in this dark..."

Another short bark of a laugh, and Tsunami leaned in and pecked his lips.

"I have good eyes! It's cute." He was told, and Tachimukai shivered a bit. "So..."

"So...?" the younger asked.

"Should we do what we're supposed to...?" Tsunami muttered, and Tachimukai could feel the older boy's face heat up next to his.

"I don't see why not." He told him, and leaned in for another kiss.

Now, they had kissed a lot of times before, their relationship starting out with quite the scene, but something about being in a closed, dark space made it ten times more exciting. It was hard to tell where Tsunami's hands would go next as they roamed over him, and the way their lips moved made it hard to concentrate. Tachimukai barely noticed when Tsunami pushed him against the door (which resulted in muted laughter from the other side) and slipped his hands up his shirt.

It never occured to Tachimukai that maybe Tsunami dragging his teeth down his neck wasn't really part of the game, or that when he kissed back up it just to bite down lightly right at the top, leaving a mark, they were going farther than they really needed to.

"Tsunami," Tachimukai heard himself sigh, and the hands squeezing at his backside told him that he wasn't the only one enjoying this. Excited about the amount of time left- which according to a muted Aki was five minutes- Tachimukai found himself tangling his hands into Tsunami's hair like he had the night it all started.

Tsunami was immediately back on his mouth, biting down on his lip before pressing closer, dipping his tongue inside without pausing. He was openly groping Tachimukai's butt now, pulling the goalie as close as he could manage without hurting either of them.

Still, somehow, it wasn't close enough, and Tsunami ended up pulling away just to yank Tachimukai to the ground, the closet just big enough for the surfer to crouch over him and press them both against the floor. Hangers clattered as Tsunami moved, the coats resting their hems on his back shifting as well.

It felt like it had been merely seconds of pulling and pushing at each other on the ground when the door flew open, and Aki raised her eyebrows at their positions.

"I don't think you're supposed to have sex in the closet, you guys." She said quietly, in a good nature, and nodded her head towards the rest who were waiting the next turn. "The bedroom might be good, though."

Tsunami's hands, which at some point had found their way up Tachimukai's shirt, raised in the air in apology. Tachimukai just covered his face, cursing his boyfriend for talking him into this.

Although he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

And he would definitely be upset to have missed out on the look Tsunami was giving him now as they (very obviously) left the room for some more time alone.

He also probably wouldn't have been too happy to not experience the way Tsunami gripped his hips when he pressed him against the wall right outside his room, leaning over to steal another very, _very_ lewd kiss.

So maybe he was kind of thankful that he agreed after all.

Anyways, with the way they stumbled into Tachimukai's room and landed on his bed, any thought of that night being anything but _great_ would've flown out the window with their self-restraint.

It probably had taken just five more minutes before their shirts were both off, and Tsunami had his lips over Tachimukai's collar bones, kissing and then nibbling and _sucking_ at the skin and Tachimukai had probably never felt more alive in his life than in that moment, with his boyfriend running his fingers through his short brown hair. And then he moved up and their lips were together again, and Tachimukai felt like his body was on fire, and his stomach felt warm and tight while Tsunami ran his hands down his side, nails just barely scraping at tough, sun-kissed skin.

For the second time that day, Tachimukai sighed out a word, but it was something quite a bit different from a name this time.

"_Please_," he breathed, and Tsunami hesitated for a moment before pulling back to look at him. They stared at each other for what felt like forever, although it was only a few seconds, assessing what was about to happen.

Then Tsunami leaned in again, and it wasn't anything like fireworks but more like a trail of burning sparks, traveling down spines and settling in the bottom of their stomachs until it boiled over into their groins. And when Tachimukai felt Tsunami pressed against his thigh, he realized he'd never felt like he needed something so bad as he needed this.

Tsunami must've been feeling something quite similar, because he didn't stop there. Leaving no time to have second thoughts, his hands slid and tucked into Tachimukai's jeans, sliding against his ass before retreating again to the front to unbutton them. He stopped one more time to look at his boyfriend, concern flitting across his usually carefree expression.

"Is it okay?" Tsunami asked, although rather quietly. It was a difficult question to answer for Tachimukai. He never really had planned on anything like this so soon...however, the way he was feeling now was exactly right, and he didn't want it to stop just yet. So he nodded, tossing one arm over his face to hide it as the older boy finished what he started. It happened rather quickly, and just a moment later Tachimukai was in nothing but his boxers.

Being almost naked in front of his boyfriend had not been in Tachimukai's plans for the night, but he couldn't say he was upset about this change. With the way Tsunami's eyes lingered on him, as if he was trying to save this image to his memory, he wasn't sure if he ever wanted this to end.

However, another part of his mind was ready to get a move on, and he only let Tsunami wander for so long until he pulled him back down to kiss him again, harder than he had actually intended to, and tangled his hands in the pink mess of hair. Tsunami was not disappointed by the interruption, quickly getting back to what he had started by stripping himself of his own jeans, so they were both almost bare against each other. It was quiet for a second, and the only thing either of them could concentrate on was the feel of their skin pressed together.

And then Tachimukai moaned out Tsunami's name.

Trying to smooth out the ruffled sheets, Tachimukai tried not to let his eyes stray to his currently naked boyfriend, walking around his room without bothering to slip his boxers back on after their escapades. He failed, however, glancing back to catch Tsunami looking right back at him.

"Hey, Tachi?"

"Yeah?" He stuttered, turning back to the sheets. It was embarrassing to be caught so blatantly staring...

"...Can we do that again some time?" Tsunami asked after a slight pause, and when Tachimukai looked back, he seemed to be just as flustered. The brunette smiled a little.

"Yeah."


End file.
